Falling in Love in a Bookstore
by maxsgirl452
Summary: One-Shot: Rachel surprises Quinn on their first date by taking her somewhere perfect for Quinn's secret interest.


_A/N: Written for a Tumblr anon from this prompt: "first date and first kiss, with Quinn as closeted nerd"_

* * *

Rachel had Quinn by the hand as she led the blonde through downtown Lima. Quinn wasn't really worried about anyone seeing them together, given that no one of importance hung out downtown. But rather Quinn worried where Rachel was taking her, and Quinn was starting to question why she agreed to this outing. The tiny brunette had told Quinn she wanted to take her somewhere special, but had refused any prodding by Quinn to divulge the details. Despite how excited Rachel was, she was keeping her mouth shut.

Rachel pulled Quinn into a small shop along the main drag of downtown. Quinn was rarely downtown, preferring the mall instead, and she had never been in this particular shop. She stopped dead in her tracks inside the door as she took in the store. It was an old book store, selling new and used books, packed with floor-to-ceiling book shelves. The smell of old books greeted Quinn and she breathed in deep. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She turned to Rachel.

"How did you know?"

Rachel smiled, "That you like books? Well, you're always reading in Glee club, and I did see all the books in your room when you invited me over last week."

Quinn smiled even brighter. No one had ever paid her enough attention to notice her secret interest, that she absolutely loved books. "This is amazing Rach."

"I'm glad you like it," Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Pick out a book."

"You're gonna buy me a book?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn looked around and noticed books in a glass case at the front of the store. She looked in the case and pointed one out.

"How about this one?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at the book Quinn was referring to. It was a First-Edition of _The House at Pooh Corner_ by A.A. Milne. The sticker next to the book said that it cost $500. Rachel coughed at the price.

"Um, I was thinking something under fifty?"

Quinn giggled, "Of course Rach. Thank you." Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek and then began to peruse the book store.

Hours later, Quinn and Rachel found themselves in the back corner of the store. Quinn ran her finger along the books and her eyes sparkled. Rachel found herself mesmerized in Quinn, in her expressions, her furrowed brow, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, as she studied the books on the shelves. Quinn felt Rachel's eyes on her as she searched through the books, but Quinn was too focused on finding her favorite book to tease Rachel.

"AH!" Quinn exclaimed as she found what she was looking for. She pulled the book off the shelf and dusted off the cover.

"What did you find?" asked Rachel. Quinn handed her the book. It was an old copy of _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. "Gatsby? Didn't Ms. Hanson make us read Gatsby in 10th grade?"

"Yeah, that's when I first read it. I know it's kind of cliché, but it really is my favorite. And I actually don't have any Fitzgerald in my growing book collection yet. I've never seen this cover illustration before." The book cover was not the classic ghostly face, but rather a metropolitan skyline with two figures, male and female, dressed to the nines, at the forefront.

Rachel opened the book and found the copyright page. "This book was printed in 1934."

"Wow. It's in really good condition."

Rachel found the price sticker on the back of the book. _$40_ was written in pen. "It's yours, Quinn."

"Really?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Thank you, Rach."

"You're welcome," Rachel said softly, suddenly very shy around the blonde.

Quinn picked up on the change in Rachel's demeanor. "What?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You're acting weird."

"I am?"

"You've barely said ten words since we got here."

"I fail to see your point, Quinn."

"And you're looking at me like…"

Rachel smiled softly, "Like what?"

"I don't know, like you… like you want to… kiss me."

Rachel's mouth hung open and she struggled to say anything in response. "I… well, I…"

"Oh my, did I make the great Rachel Barbra Berry speechless?"

"Well… you… I…"

"I did make Rachel Berry speechless."

Quinn stepped into Rachel's personal space and backed her against the bookshelf. Her heart pounded in her ears as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Rachel's. The kiss was brief but conveyed with it all the nervous, excited anticipation of something wonderful. Quinn pulled out of the kiss first and leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

"So, would you say this was a successful first date, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"I would say this date is just starting, Rachel Berry," Quinn responded, bestowing another kiss on Rachel's waiting lips.


End file.
